Grieving the Young
by AutumnStarr
Summary: Teyla mourns her child Tamain who died during the night, John aids her throu her mourning. Rated M for themes near the end, written for the one word challenge on Gateworld posted by Camy, WARNING: have a Tissue ready


_**Grieving the Young**_

It was quiet, way too quiet as Teyla woke up to total slience, ever since having her daughter Tamain five months before she had gottomn used to having to wake up at two am to feed the child. Only, Teyla woke up to total slience, _'something's wrong, i just know it'_ Teyla thought getting out of bed and going over to Tamains crib,

When she got there her heart pounded in her ears as she noticed her baby was cold to the touch, and her eyes were glazed over as if the baby was blind. "no" she whispered, she leanded againsted the crib as she stared down at her lifeless child.

Without thinking her hands went to her radio next to the crib and she called John, knowing that the man was always up at that time of night.

John was reading the only book he brought with him when he first went to Atlantis, sure W & P was a long boring book but hey, it was at least something to read, when his radio went off he answered, "Sheppard here"

"John it is me." came Teylas sad sounding voice as if she had been crying, which she had.

"Teyla?" John shut his book and set it on the bed as he sat upright, "what's wrong?"

"Could you... Could you come to my room please? I don't want to be alone tonight" Teyla said trying to think over if she should tell him outright that Tamain was dead.

"Sure, I'll be right there" John turned off the radio and got redressed in his normal workout clothes, then headed for Teylas room, when he entered the first thing he noticed was Teyla sitting on the floor staring at the baby crib, "Teyla?"

Teyla didn't say anything, she didn't even look up from staring at her now deceased child in her little crib.

"Teyla, what's wrong?" John said making his way to his friend, he then noticed Teyla tear streaked face and knew what was wrong, going to the crib he looked in, his face fell and he covered little Tamain with a white blanket. Then he sat down next to Teyla at the foot of the bed.

Teyla was a mess, her face was tear streaked and her hair was a mess, and her eyes were bloodshot from crying so much. When John sat down next to she leaned over to him and sobbed into his chest as he took her into a hug.

John had no idea how long he sat their with Teyla sobbing into his chest before she looked up to him, he had a thoughtful look on his face, "Tamain's gone, when I woke up to no sounds I thought she was still asleep, but when she made no sounds for me to feed her, I got up and... and found her cold to the touch and her eyes glazed over with something like clay." She set her head against his chest looking towards the door.

"Tell you what, I'll have Dr. Biro in here in five minutes to make a quick overlook and see what might have killed Tamain. Would that put you in goos sprits?" John asked, Teyla nodded a little somehow knowing what killed her only child would help her throu her childs death.

Within five minutes Dr. Biro had arrived and did a quick looksee of the poor deceased infant and the crib, then the Dr. pulled John aside and told him quietly as Teyla stayed put on the floor staring at the crib again that Tamain had most likely died of SIDS, most known as Crib Death, but to be sure Dr. Biro needed a small piece of the crib. John nodded and got a piece of the crib for the doctor, "do what you can and get back to me" Biro nodded and all but ran out of the room for the Infirmary.

"I don't want to live" Teyla said as John looked at the now closed door as if waiting for Biro to return, though when Teyla spoke she startled John.

"What?" he asked turning around to look at Teyla, his face filled with confusion. "what do you mean you don't want to live?"

"I want to be with Tamain." Teyla said not looking away from the crib, her voice sounded strong as if she meant was she was saying, and John knew there was only so much he could do for her. She looked up to John as he just stood near the door and stared back at her, "what did Dr. Biro say?" she asked, already thinking that if Tamain had joined the Ancestors all was well.

Seeing Teylas face, and the sadness within her eyes John sat down across from Teyla, between her and Tamains crib where Tamain laid, "Teyla, Biro is not sure just yet if her possible outcome in correct." he started, and noticed the look that Teyla was giving him, "OK how do I say this... Back on my planet sixty five to seventy five newborns out of thousands die each year from a virus known in most cases as Crib Death. Dr. Biro only wants to make sure that this is not the cause of Tamains death, with her eyes glazed over as if she were blind, it has to be something else." When Teyla sighed and looked down to the floor John reached out and took her chin in his hands and lifted his friends face. "what we know is that Tamain is gone, she is in a better place now"

Teyla nodded, "yes, she is" Teyla looked to Tamains crib as John stood up to leave and meet with Biro. "John." Teyla called looking to him as he neared her bedroom door.

John stopped and turned around, "yes?"

"Could you... stay here with me?" Teyla asked getting up off the floor with a last look to Tamains crib, she looked back to John, "I... I don't want to be alone tonight" Teyla looked as if she'd start to cry again, which made John turn around from the door and take her into a hug, allowing her to cry into his shoulder again.

"If you donnot want to be alone, I'll be right here" He said pulling Teyla to arms length, he smiled, and Teyla had to fight up a smile through her tears, John then hugged Teyla again, and kissed her on the forehead, "Tell you what, let me get something from my quarters and let Carter know what happened in a memo, and I'll be right back." Teyla nodded and John helped her back to bed before he left the room...

and returned five minutes later and sat in the chair near Teylas bedside to snooze...

The next morning dawned bright and clear, though sadfilled. The Athosians that had been found (twenty-nine of them so far) had been told of Tamains passing during the night, Biro had confirmed that is was indeed Crib Death that killed little Tamain. the farewell ceremony was et for ten am on the mainland.

But when she saw the amount of people at the ceremony Teyla was somewhat glad, everyone on Atlantis had seemed to be there to say their good byes to the child, everyone loved Tamain as if she were their mascot, everyone had taken time out of their day to come and see the little baby for a brief minute or two.

When the farewells ended and everyone had gone back to Atlantis Teyla had stayed behind, kneeling at Tamains graveside as John took the last jumperload of people back to the city, Teyla waited until John returned, never leaving her daughters grave.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, It was John. "You ready to head back?"

"In minute" Teyla looked to John, "please?"

John nodded, "I'll be in the jumper" he said turning to let Teyla have a few more minutes at Tamains grave.

Soon as John left Teyla slowly stood up, "Goodbye Tamain, I miss you so much." Teyla said as her eyes filled with tears as she slowly turned around and headed for the jumper, once in side she closed the rear hatch and sat down on the bench, her head in her hands.

John got up from the pilots seat and joined Teyla on the bench, He took Teyla into a hug, and once more allowed her to sob into his shoulder, somehow he knew that crying did sometimes help. He was also sad, mostly because he liked Tamain, and would also miss her.

It was nearing dark when a radio call came to the pair, Teyla had fallen asleep inside the jumper after asking John to at least wait until dark before heading back to Atlantis, after all when a Athosian died, the family member closest had to be near the grave until dark. John answered the call. "Sheppard here"

"You coming back yet?" came Rodney's snarky voice.

"Well... it is almost dark, and you do know the uh... treiditions of Teylas people" John said, getting cutoff as a pair of hands slid around his waits and Teyla hugged John from behind, "One Sec Rodney" John said turning off the radio before Rodney could respond, John turned around and took Teyla into a hug, only...

Teyla wanted more then a hug... So, she took John into a kiss, which lasted a LONG time.

When John fimnally broke the kiss he said calmly, "I... think you are going to have another child" he said, Teyla hugged John again giving off a sound that was something like a happy squeal, and a word, "Thankyou John"

Three months Later The pair were married on Atlantis, and six months after that they were once more parents of a little girl, whom they named Sharen.

The End.


End file.
